Come and Catch Me Baby
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: Masamune can't get enough of sleeping Ritsu.
1. Saga

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me.  
PS: Damn, I've missed writing fanfiction!

* * *

Tiny black paws, little pink nose, pointy ears.

Brown messy hair, flushed cheeks, pouty snoring mouth.

Saga was enjoying his view, leaning against the cold leather that was his desk chair. He had placed himself by the window, feet resting on his desk, taking in the nice display that was in front of him.

Sorata, the kitten had nestled itself next to Oda's face, sharing his pillow with him. The sound of Sorata's purring mixing with Oda's light snoring was music to the young man's ears.

The kitten had gotten used to Oda over the last few weeks, and before he knew it, the cat would be more likely to cuddle with Oda than with him.  
He was a bit jealous, jealous that the cat got to cuddle more with Oda that day than he did.

The young man enjoyed these moments of pure silence, when nothing was hectic, a relaxed atmosphere.  
He had gotten so used to his parents fighting, doors that got slammed, dishes that were thrown aggressively down the sink.

Oda had asked him to help study for his upcoming math exam. While Oda was considered a force to be reckoned with when it came to English and history, his mathematical skills didn't compare to Saga's.

They met at the park next to the school building and found their usual table. The library was never crowded, but Saga had noticed staring and whispering from the other students who usually spent their time at the library. People had gotten suspicious why this introverted senior was hanging out with this kohai.

He didn't care, and then again he did.  
He was still a teenager, no teenager has nothing they're not embarrassed by. Saga often felt self-conscious of his lanky figure, wishing he was more muscular. He didn't like that in the last three years he had to buy new clothes all the time, he would never stop growing he thought.

After studying algebra, which felt like forever, Saga asked Ritsu if he wanted to go home with him so they 'could watch a movie', (they could still look at the TV and have fun). He found courage in knowing that Oda would always say yes. The first time he asked him if he wanted to, he wasn't rejected.  
When he asked if they 'could do it?' he wasn't pushed away. He never felt insecure when it came to Oda's answers.

They had the house for themselves, as usual. His mother was in Osaka on a business trip, and he had no idea where his father was.

He looked away from Oda and the kitten and stared out of the window, searching for life outside. There were some feral cats (if he could he would adopt them all), some cars that drove down the street and a man walking his dog late at night.  
The street lights were reflecting in the rain puddles by the pavements.

It had been a long time since Saga felt this content, he felt courage.  
His parents weren't the kinds that would say that they were proud of him.  
The young man never got any 'Good Morning, slept well?' 'I packed you your lunch'. 'Have a nice day'. 'Welcome home'.  
No, 'I love you son'.

But when it came to this guy sleeping in his bed these days;  
'I waited for you Saga-Sempai', 'Can you help me Saga-Sempai?', 'I'm sorry Saga-Sempai'.  
'I love you Saga-Sempai'.

He felt it in his chest, that swelling feeling. His heart growing in size, his palms sweating, his cheeks blushing, his pants tightening.

He was loved and he loved back.

The young man walked back to his bed, placing himself on the other side of the bed. He wanted to remove the tiny kitten, wrap his arms around Ritsu, but he let the sleeping ones be content in their dreams, thinking;

'Come and catch me Ritsu, I'm falling'.

* * *

I hope you liked it and please leave a review! :)


	2. Takano

Part 2. :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ten years later.**

Over the last eight years, Takano has smoked a lot of cigarettes, too many. He is leaning against the window, smoking yet another cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the cold air.  
The neighborhood is quiet, except for some barking dogs and cars honking.  
There is light in seven of the apartment across from his own.

A couple locked in a heated kiss in their living room, it looks hot and heavy.  
A woman, sitting in her window smoking a cigarette, staring boringly out of her window.  
Some weird guy, doing his dishes in the middle of the night.

The next door neighbor is listening to 24NEWS. The high pitched sound of the news anchors voice penetrates through his bedroom wall, there has been a robbery in a convenience store earlier this day.

He can hear the channel through the thin walls of his bedroom, listening to the neighbor grumbling and walking around his apartment.

There is life inside his own apartment, but still, it seems lonely.

Isn't it weird that you can feel so utterly alone when you're the only one awake? You're not alone in your room; there is a person in your bed. He isn't aware that you aren't sleeping.

What if you had an aneurysm?  
A heart attack?  
Would he even notice?

Takano lays back in bed and looks at the younger man beside him, wondering if Onodera looks at him when he is the one asleep.  
What would he be thinking about? The easiest way to strangle him in his sleep?  
He laughed at his cruel joke; it got funnier because Onodera had probably had that thought. He had to hold in his laugh; it made Onodera move in bed and grumble 'shut up dog.' Of all the sounds there could be heard, it was his laugh that startled Onodera in his sleep. The next door neighbors tv or all the cars outside didn't seem to annoy him.

It had been another day of work, another day of breathing, eating, yelling, talking editing. Another day of trying to prove his love for Onodera.  
They took the same train home like always, walking silently from the office building, sometimes walking together, other times walking meters apart.  
It was usually Takano who stole glances, brushing hands, making excuses so he could lean over the younger man.

After work, the whole office had gone out to get some drinks. They celebrated that yet another Hell Week was over, and none of them wanted to go to bed sober that night.  
On their way the younger man had grabbed Takano's hand, surprising him with delight. It didn't matter to Takano if Onodera held his hand so he could hang on for dear life or wanted to cut off his hand just for his own use, he grabbed it. It was all that mattered at that moment.

"I'm cold, don't misunderstand this".  
He ignored the comment, smiling to himself.

They didn't let go of each other's hands before they arrived at their building.  
Lucky for them, no onlookers were staring at them, judging or laughing.

They shared the elevator ride, to their shared apartment floor. The air was thick with silence until it was broken.

"... If I say that I want you to come join me in my bed, spend the night with me, will you then push me away"?  
Takano stared at his subordinate, hoping that his piercing eyes could be of help. After some hesitation, Onodera finally spoke - "No… No, I won't".  
"Will you be there in the morning when I wake up"? He didn't get an answer from Onodera this time.  
For once Onodera took the lead and walked in front of the older man, dragging him along to his own apartment.

Onodera is in no way like that shy kohai he dated back in high school. He didn't do everything Takano asked him to.  
He didn't turn when he was supposed to. He didn't freely greet warm fingers with his tongue, didn't spread his legs with enthusiasm. It was a constant fight for Onodera's affection, a fight he was willing to be a part of.

His subordinate was forever stubborn, sometimes mean. When they were younger, the little Kohai would run in his heels every day in high school, but this Ritsu only ran in his heels if he was supposed to, not wanted to. There were some things that never changed though. It didn't take more than a sly comment, and Onodera's face would heat up with a blush, he still stuttered when he got nervous and when he got excited, his face would light up.  
Masamune liked that part about Onodera, but he didn't miss the younger version of him. He quickly liked the stubborn side of Onodera, realizing that maybe that also had something to do with his own transformation through the years.

These quiet moments reminded him of high school. Making out with Oda on the couch in the downstairs living room, holding hands under the tables in the library, having sex in his bedroom.

He wanted to relish in these moments. Drink every drop, eat every crumble, reap everything.

The sunlight was bright on this early Thursday morning. Masamune slowly opened his eyes and felt like something was missing. He felt cold, lonely and incomplete. He looked at his right side and there was the part who kept Masamune together... _gone_. Ritsu had walked away again. No, _run_ , he had run away again; like he always did. Masamune gathered himself and walked to the bathroom, he needed a long warm shower and he could only hope that the heat from the water, could only replace the smallest kind of warmth that Ritsu could give him.

 _Come and save me Ritsu, I'm calling._

* * *

Hope you liked it! As always; reviewing and constructive critism is appreciated:)


End file.
